A person with diabetes generally monitors her blood glucose levels so that she can properly administer insulin at the correct times and in the correct doses. To do so, she may periodically prick a finger to draw a small quantity of blood. The blood may be inserted into a blood glucose sensing device, which measures blood glucose level and reports the value to the user. This form of blood glucose testing is frequently referred to as a “finger prick” test. An alternative to the finger prick test is to wear a CGM, which is applied to the user's body, often on the user's abdomen. The CGM includes a sensor wire that is inserted into the wearer's skin and obtains glucose levels from the wearer's interstitial fluid. The CGM is able to then communicate the glucose level to the user via an interface device, such as the user's smartphone or an insulin pump.